


Blinded and binded

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Cute dom, Fluff, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 35





	Blinded and binded

It was a very amazing view.

Tom was on a chair, blindfolded and his mouth was binded tightly with a red string of cloth. His body were tied up tightly, pinning him against the chair.

The sound of door creaked open echo, sound of footsteps approaching him and that giggle rang again.

"Waited long enough? I apologize"

A finger lift his chin up, a soft kiss landed on his forehead. Tom could tell who it was. The rope tightening as he felt a hand pulling the rope and smack! It hit him.

Tom grunted, the pain on his body sending his blood swirling around. It was a pleasurable one, enough to make him feel more than pleasure. Tom saliva dropped, as he felt a hand travel from his neck to his groin.

A blood was heated enough to make him feel the heat pooling around his groin, making it solid rock. A kiss land on his neck, licking the most sensitive part of him.

Tom breath hitched, as he felt a pressure on his thighs, a hand creeped up from his stomach then to his cheek. He felt that heat again, pressure on his lap and. His mouth freed, as he felt that string slide down his cheek. A soft kiss placed on his lips as that hot and slicky tongue entered his mouth as he opened his mouth and moaned, it was powerful and strong swirl, that ghostly breath and that strong grip on his shoulder.

That pressure on his groin along sensed by his thighs, that sensational gesture creating this lust.

After a while, they parted as that hands slide down to his stomach then to his groin. He felt another hard and solid reaction from other, rubbing their clothed groin together, that moan straight up entering his ear canal and up to his brain, sending a signal down his groin, making him more solid and erect.

"Say my name"

God, that whisper sounds so... Seductive... Tom helplessly breathed under his touch as that hands opening Tom' zipper.

"T-Tord... "

A bite landed on his ear, as that tongue licking his ear very hotly. Tom felt breathless, being in this tight situation with this sexy and hot sensation, driving him to locked and warm feeling. That hands teasing him, again and again.

"Tell me... How do you like me... "

He knew Tom couldn't spit a thing that seem... Inappropriate and needy. But that face clearly begging him to touch him, more... More...

"Do you want me to touch you? "

Tord's hands rubbed his tip and slowly moving his hand up and down that needy and solid dick. Tom gritted his teeth, holding this breathful moan.

"Tell me.. Thomas... Do you want me to touch you? "

Tom felt a shiver down his spine. That whisper... So sudden.. Bringing this heat again. Tom couldn't do more than...

"I-I w-want you to m-make me..... T-to f-feel.. P.. With y-you... "

That cute stutter surely make Tord solid than before, he kissed his neck.

"Good boy"

Tord pulled down his own zipper, slapping down his boxers. Rubbing their dicks together, he breathed heavily. His hands wrapped around, as he, effortly moved it up and down. He felt that pre-cum sliding down their groin. Making this sound sloppy and wet. Tom salivated, this pleasure jolting on his groin. This slippery hands gripping him tight and nice, making him helplessly thrust to ring of Tord's hands.

How pathetic and helplessly adorable.

"G-God... "

Tord's face is red and sweaty, as he slowly kissing Tom, he shove that sticky tongue inside his mouth. Dominating him, making him his. God, he's so aroused with that moan.

"I-Im..."

Tom felt this knocking release, going up and up, and with this suffocating kiss. He felt breathless and helpless, his needy thrusts and with this fast and hard rub.

Tord fasten his hands, sure he felt the same. A tears pricked at edge of his eyes, it was a normal reaction. Tord giving this a few hard rub as he can't help it but moan in kiss. Jolting pleasure... Knocking pleasure...

"H-hah... H-ah... Ah...! "

It was a complete, hot mess. Tord arched his back. White sticky stuff shooting out their dicks, they both come at same time. He love how Tom looking right now, god he could do this longer than this.

After a while catching his breath, Tord kissed his cheek and slowly unblind him.

Tom blinked at the light, once his void and black eyes focused. He saw that weak smirk and sweaty red face.

"We probably should get cleaned up... "

Tord was too tired for that. He shove his hand to his hoodie pocket, holding out the knife, as he cut the rope around Tom.

"Carry me... "

Tom blushed, he obeyed, hes just realise that hot work equal tired and sore body. He gently put his arms on him, carrying him bridal style. A-And maybe he doesn't need to bother walking half-naked around the house.

"Look here"

"Hm? "

"I love you"

Tom blushed automatically. It's so adorable to Tord.

"I... Too... "

As they reached the bathroom, the rest are predictable, getting cleaned up and maybe a warm and heartfelt bath.


End file.
